Broken Bones
by TheEvilPrincessDestiel
Summary: Bed-Ridden by a car crash, Draco has to come to terms with his new life, new friends, and possibly new heartache. (Slight Angst towards the end, but happy ending)


It had been a rough day for Draco. No. Scrap that. A rough year. His life wasn't perfect, even though it seemed so. He came from a rich family, and sure, that was great! But it was also the most hated family in London. He was barely 18, and still bullied and abused for it. The night before, he had gone for a drink in South London, away from the drama. Except that he had been noticed. And chased. And chased all the way into a road, where a car had smashed into his frail body.

And that was all he remembered, well, until now. Blinking slowly, he took in his surroundings and decided that he was in a hospital room, attached to an IV and alone. Very alone. No card, no flowers. Just a glass of water.

Draco tried to sit up, and howled in pain, clutching his stomach and sending the cannula stand toppling to the ground. It hurt to move, it hurt to breathe. Fuck those guys. An alarm began to beep in his ears and he winced, looking around with half-lidded eyes.

On the other side of the hospital, Harry was tired. He'd had a bad day of rude patients and couldn't wait to go home. He smiled patiently at an elderly man, who simply gruffed at him, and then made his way to reception, internally groaning at the sound of another alarm calling his attention. He grabbed his clipboard and slapped on a fake smile, scurrying down the halls and quickly skimming over his notes and files. He winced slightly at the situation the patient had faced and sighed softly. Finally getting to the door, he knocked quickly and entered the room, looking down at his notes again as he closed the door behind him. "Mr. Malfoy, is it?"

"Sorry, the thing fell over because I flinched, I'm fine!" Draco sat up and mumbled into his sleeve. He had been dressed in a grey oversized sweater and black sweatpants. Blaise's clothes. Of course he had been to see him. Draco's heart pounded in sheer anxiety and everything seemed to hurt at once. His heart monitor was a quick, rhythmic deafening sound. Eventually, when Draco looked up at his nurse, his monitor increased even more so.

"H-Hi..." he mumbled.

Harry looked up at his patient and grinned, chuckling softly as he moved over to the machine and made sure everything was stable, and non-beeping, again.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Potter." He said, checking the blonde over and humming. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, giggling a little.

Draco looked down and flushed darkly. "Yeah. Yeah...I'm..." he pulled his blankets up and under his chin and flushed. "I'm okay." Why did bad things always happen to Draco. First the car-crash, but now?! His nurse had to be the most attractive man he had ever seen. He obviously had to. The universe hated him. Harry grinned and tilted his head at Draco, checking his IV tube and then nodding.

"Well, you seem okay." He shrugged, chuckling. "How do you feel? Are you still in a lot of pain?" He asked, pulling a chair in and taking a seat next to Draco's bed. "You had quite the crash, you know?" He sighed.

"I think the car did the crashing..." he murmured with a dry smile. "Is the driver okay? I know it hit quite hard..." he flushed and looked away. "I'm fine. Just some pain in my ribs..." he murmured.

Harry smiled back painfully and nodded. "Luckily for him, you had the most impact." He explained, chewing on the tip of his pen. "A few minor scratches and bruises, that's about it." He scratched the back of his neck.

"And yes, your ribs will hurt... that's where the most of the impact was directed." He winced, moving close and pointing towards his sweatshirt. "Do you mind if I take a look?"

Draco flushed and cleared his throat. "Y-Yeah..." he pushed the blanket away and lifted his sweatshirt slowly, looking at himself and wincing. He was a myriad of purples and blues and greens, a long scar (that had visible stitches) covering the most part of his ribcage. He huffed a sad laugh. "This is not how I imagine a very attractive man seeing me shirtless for the first time..." he grinned shyly and looked downwards. Harry took a careful look at Draco's marks and grimaced slightly. "They all look like they're healing pretty nicely though. I'd say you should be fit and ready to go in a week or so, possibly?" He then huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes. "And I wouldn't worry too much. I've been tending to elderly patients, so I wouldn't be surprised if I had come to a very attractive patient smelling pretty badly." He smirked, winking at Draco. "I'll come see you tomorrow morning to check how you're doing again..." he said, smiling as he stood up. "However, you should relax and try to get some rest." He hummed. "But you have been out for a while so no surprises if you don't get much." Draco was blushing and laughing softly, looking up at Harry shyly.

"Thanks..." he then stopped and looked away, biting his lower lip hard. "H-Has...Have my parents been in...?" He asked, and then tried to breathe normally. He didn't want to know the answer. He really didn't.

"Um..." his smile fell and he shook his head solemnly. "I'm sorry but no... nobody but a young man by the name of Blaise?" He said quietly, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Draco just nodded and looked at his lap, muttering a solemn, "Yeah...I thought so..." nodding and pulling the blankets tighter around himself. "Sorry, would it be possible to get another pillow...?"

Harry sighed sadly as he watched the blonde tuck himself away. "I'm sorry..." he whispered softly then nodded. "I'll bring one in for you in just a moment..." he said, walking out and off to obtain a pillow.

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and took a sip of water, looking at his lap and smiling sadly. He knew this would happen. What would make him getting hit by a car, any different. He was probably still a disappointment. He looked up as the nurse walked in, and smiled weakly. "Thanks..." Harry smiled softly at Draco and handed him two pillows.

"I brought another one, just in case." He muttered, making sure Draco was comfortable. "You know, if it helps, just because nobody has come to see you, it doesn't mean you're ever alone or useless or anything like that..." he whispered seriously, looking into Draco's eyes.

Draco gulped and his lip wobbled, as he clutched the pillows to his chest. "Thanks..." he smiled sadly and sniffled a little. "I'm glad you're my nurse..."

Harry smiled and took Draco's hand hesitantly. "I'm glad I get to be your nurse..." he whispered and squeezed Draco's hand lightly. "Get some sleep, I'll come back in the morning." Draco stared back at him, a light pink blush on his cheeks as he nodded helplessly.

"N-Night!" He smiled shyly and flushed darker, looking at his chuckled quietly and rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Goodnight." He said, finally standing and exiting the room


End file.
